


Stay Alive 1

by TiredTeadrinkingWriter



Series: Stay Alive [1]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, car crash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 06:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10870728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredTeadrinkingWriter/pseuds/TiredTeadrinkingWriter
Summary: You and your husband, Tom, have been in a car crash. You're both on the hospital, when something terrible happens, that leaves scars on Tom.





	Stay Alive 1

**Author's Note:**

> i am so sorry

Tom was sitting in the chair next to your bed, holding your weak hand. The two of you had been in a car crash, and he had been lucky. A broken leg and some small cuts. Unlike you. Two broken rips, heart problems, bruising and scars all over your body internal bleeding and a broken foot.  
A tear ran down his face. He wasn’t ready to lose your. How could he? He loved you! You were his wife of five years, girlfriend for more and childhood friend. He would never be ready to lose you.  
“Stay alive. For me.” He whispered. More tears made their way down his cheeks. He had been crying ever since the car crash. He was angry with himself, thinking it was his fault, thinking that it should have been him in your bed. He was angry with the driver who had hit them. Angry with the doctors for not saving you, even though he knew that they had done everything they could, to save your life.  
“Please stay alive.” He whispered again. He held your hand tight, not wanting to let go. “You have so much to do here yet. Your art. Your career. Your friends, you can’t leave them.” he paused. “You can’t leave me.” His voice broke. He squeezed your hand, and now the tears were streaming down his face.  
“Tom…” you mumbled with the tube in your mouth. Tom looked up from the floor. He didn’t believe what he had heard.  
“(Y/N)?” he asked. Slowly you turned your head to face him, and opened your eyes. you smiled at the sight of him, sitting beside you. You decided to take a chance. To take the tube out of your mouth. You lifted your free hand and reached for the tube, but Tom laid his hand on yours.  
“No (Y/N), it’s not save.” You smiled, and shook his hand off.  
“It’s okay Tom.” you said once the tube was out of your mouth. He smiled. ‘How could this not be a dream?’ he thought to himself.  
“I love you (Y/N). I’m so sorry. It should have been me. I should be in that bed.” He said and looked down again. You smiled at him and squeezed his hand, making him look up and face you. His eyes were so red from all the tears, and his lips swollen from biting them in anxiety.  
“No Love. It should have been none of us.” You answered, and in that second you eyes closed, you hand was weak again and all the machines made noises. Tom quickly got up from the chair, ran out to the hallway, and yelled for help. He yelled, and many doctors came to help. But it was too late.  
You were gone.

FIVE YEARS LATER  
“I got you flowers. Your favorite.” He said, and placed a bouquet of white roses at your gravestone. He smiled a fake smile while tears gathered in his eyes. Every time he visited you, he was alone. It was best that he was alone. No paparazzi, no people hearing what he said. Just him and you. He cleared his throat.  
“I’m so sorry (Y/N). we should have stayed at Ben’s that night, taken their offer. I should have taken another way home. I shouldn’t have let you take that tube out of your mouth. I’m sorry.” He paused and looked around. Nobody. He walked closer to your gravestone, and sat down in front of it. He looked at your name. (Y/N) Hiddleston.  
“I miss you. Ben and Sophie too. They still can’t believe you’re gone, and I can’t either. Sometimes, I wake up, hoping that I had a bad dream. But then I open my eyes, and realize that you’re not there. Every day is like going through hell without you. Sometimes I wonder if it’s even worth waking up. God I just miss you so bloody much!” he bit his lip and a tear ran down.  
“I love you (Y/N). I really love you and I don’t know how to keep going without you. My only comfort is knowing, that one day we will be united again.” He said. He got up, gave your grave a last look, and turned to walk away.  
While walking he thought to himself:  
‘You have survived five years. You can do five more.’  
And he did. But every day felt worse than the one before.


End file.
